


Too dumb to understand

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love can overcome all obstacles, even stupidity.





	Too dumb to understand

Our tale begins in The Slytherin Common Room where Draco Malfoy's two goons Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are trying to figure out their feelings for one another.

Goyle muttered, "I like you like I like food, Vince."

Crabbe smiled. "Me too!"

Goyle frowned. "You like yourself like I like food."

Crabbe mumbled, "What, no? I like you like I like food."

Goyle sighed. "Ah ok, but is it love or just friendship?"

Crabbe nodded and grinned. "Frove!"

Goyle exclaimed, "What, no! It can't be both, dummy."

Crabbe grinned foolishly. "I like those muggle dummy sweets especially."

Goyle interrupted, "The red ones!"

Crabbe chuckled. "Yeah, those are way better than."

Goyle shouted, "The blue ones!"

Crabbe beamed, "I think Draco would say this is love, Greg."

Goyle answered, "Who cares what Draco would say, Vince? This is our relationship."

Crabbe smiled. "You said our."

Goyle held his hand out and asked, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Crabbe nodded and shook his outstretched hand, grinning like a fool.


End file.
